


Hatty

by editingatwork



Series: Any Which Way [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Biting (to stay quiet), M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Polyamorous relationship, and yet still soft hockey bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/editingatwork/pseuds/editingatwork
Summary: Jack gets a hatty. Alexei and Bitty don't talk about sex with Jack, until they kind of do. Alexei congratulates Jack on a game well played.





	Hatty

**Author's Note:**

> (Kent is still in this relationship, he's just not mentioned here because I hit 2k and decided to call it quits on integrating plot into this.)

Even before the whipped cream incident, Alexei and Bitty had texted a lot. They talked about hockey, family, Bitty's classes, the Falconers’ games, food, TV shows about food, and Jack.

They still text frequently. But they talk about Jack a lot more.

They don't...gossip. Alexei thinks gossip would entail more intimate details. They talk about Jack's playing, about his habits, his rules about practices and food. They joke fondly about Jack's routines and nerdier interests and many hats.

They don't talk about sex with Jack. Separately, they both have sex with Jack, but they tread lightly—very, very lightly—around the subject with each other.

Alexei doesn't think it's about discomfort as much as not knowing how. Neither of them has shared a boyfriend before, and especially not with a good friend.

For now, it's fine. Alexei enjoys Bitty's friendship online and he enjoys Jack's company in person on roadies, and sometimes when the Falcs are home, Jack and Bitty invite him to their house and they share that warm companionship together. Alexei likes what they have.

He especially likes getting congratulatory texts from Bitty after the Falcs win a game. It's usually a string of emojis.

Alexei gets back to his hotel room, flops onto his bed, and grins as he replies with several emojis, ending with, _thanks b!!_

There's no reply for a long time, not even the ellipses to show Bitty is typing. Alexei grins when he realizes why.

_you're texting jack?_

Bitty replies immediately. **Yeah, sorry!**

_no sorry! he did so good today, got hatty, should hear he's good!_

Bitty texts back with blushing smilies that Alexei knows are bursting with pride _._ **GOD he was so good today. That clutch shot in second period, just amazing.**

Alexei grins more. _very nice goal._

**SO nice. You were pretty nice, too. I love watching you both play.**

Warmth spills through him. _we're good team. you want i go to his room, you skype us?_

Bitty texts a frowny face, followed by several "zz"s.

**Lord, I wish, but I was up at five today and I'll be up at five again tomorrow, and I physically cannot stay awake anymore.**

_is okay. i see him later, give hug for you._

**Please.**

**You know, he got a hatty, give him a kiss too.**

While Alexei is digesting that, Bitty adds, **And anything else you like.**

They don't talk about or even mention having sex with Jack. But that doesn't mean they can’t.

 _he do VERY good today, yeah?_ Alexei says.

**Very.**

**But I’m not there to show him, so. Someone has to.**

Alexei chuckles. _okay. i'm show him we very proud of him._

Bitty ends the conversation with several hearts, and a keysmashed "godonght." Alexei thinks Bitty must be _very_ tired.

He opens a window to his last conversation with Jack. It's from a few days ago. They see each other all the time, and Jack prefers face-to-face conversations when they're an option.

_you go to bed yet? or want me come over?_

Jack takes a little time to reply, but when he does, he says, **Sure. Come over.**

Alexei changes into something he wouldn't mind falling asleep in and heads out. Nobody is in the hallway. The whole team is coming down from their winning high and starting to stumble into bed. They've got an afternoon flight tomorrow and a game in the evening. It's vital that they take care of themselves now because they'll have precious little time for it once morning comes.

Alexei's heart is beating unusually fast when he knocks on Jack's door. He feels halfway between aroused and nervous. Jack opens the door and immediately smiles, and it helps to see Jack so happy to see him.

As soon as the door is closed, Alexei hugs him and plants a big kiss on his cheek. "Bitty says give you hug and kiss for play so good today," he explains. Jack laughs and puts his arms around Alexei. They're strong arms, good for hockey and better for hugs. Alexei kisses Jack on the other cheek and adds, "Hug and kiss from me, too."

Jack laughs again and squeezes him. "Thanks, Alexei."

His name sounds wonderful in Jack's voice. "Play so good out there," Alexei says, and trails a few soft kisses up Jack's jaw to his ear. "Always play so good, I think. Team proud, Bitty proud, I'm proud."

Jack's breath has gone shallow but he doesn't pull away. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Alexei runs one hand up Jack's spine, and smooths the other over Jack's ass. It's more forward than he usually is, this early. Usually there's chirping and cuddling and TV before kisses and wandering hands. Jack isn't objecting—he is, in point of fact, turning his face to give Alexei more neck and jaw to kiss. Still, Alexei takes a moment to ask, "Jack? This okay?"

" _Yes_ ," Jack replies emphatically. Then he laughs, breathy and a little bit desperate. "God yes, of course."

So Alexei cups Jack's jaw in one hand and kisses him, deep and slow. Jack moans, arms tightening and body pressing close. Alexei's back bumps the door. He urges Jack's legs apart with one thigh, until Jack gets the idea and grinds himself into Alexei's hip. Jack is wearing sweatpants and Alexei can feel that his dick is still partially soft. Sometimes it takes Jack a little while to get hard, his body catching up with his desire. Alexei finds it sweet. He likes that it gives him more time to touch and tease.

"Play _so_ good today," he murmurs between kisses. "Play so good every day, put up so much points."

"It's a team effort," Jack replies, deadpan and canned like he's got a mic in his face, and Alexei thinks he's serious until he sees the giveaway smile.

"Think so funny, Zimmboni," he grumbles. Jack giggles and Alexei smacks his ass, but Jack just giggles more. Alexei takes him by the waist and turns them around. He molds himself to Jack and kisses the mirth away, feeling very self-satisfied when Jack shivers and moans and rolls his hips into Alexei's thigh. Jack is mostly hard now. Alexei reaches between them to feel it, tugging gently through the fabric and then slipping his hand into Jack's sweats. Jack grips Alexei's shoulders and closes his eyes, gasping as Alexei strokes him.

"I want suck you," Alexei tells him, the words making Jack shudder. "You want?"

Jack kisses him, wet and biting. "Fuck. Yes, yes I do. I have—My bag, I have condoms, hold on—"

Alexei lets him go, and watches with amusement and appreciation as Jack stumbles his way to his bag with unsure legs and his dick tenting his pants. He's surprised when Jack sits on the bed after retrieving a condom, instead of coming back to him. But he understands why, when Jack grabs a pillow and drops it on the floor in front of him.

"Is this okay for you?" Jack asks. "Probably better on your knees, and I think my legs won't hold out standing up."

Alexei grins and comes over. He kneels at Jack's feet and puts his hands on Jack's thighs, spreading them, and enjoys watching Jack's eyes go dark. "Okay for me. But have strong legs, Zimmboni, think you can stand. Maybe sometime, we try?"

"Definitely."

Alexei smiles. He runs his hands up Jack's legs to fiddle with the drawstring. Jack wastes no time helping Alexei pull it open and slide his sweatpants down over his dick. And Alexei has seen Jack's dick before, but never at this angle. Never so close, the head nearly level with his face. Jack is breathing hard, but when Alexei looks at him, he doesn't see hesitation or uncertainty, just naked want.

Alexei curls a hand around Jack's nape and pulls him in for a kiss. "So excited," he teases. "I'm not do something yet."

"Yeah, but." Jack smiles, shy. "You look. Um. You look good. Like this."

Alexei generally despairs of the complexities of English, so this is something he really likes about Jack: a few simple words will suffice. Alexei takes the condom from Jack and tears it open. Jack's eyes squeeze shut as he rolls it on.

"Marty next door," Alexei reminds him. "Have to be quiet. Bite something, if you need."

"Shit," Jack mutters, and stuffs the edge of his hand between his teeth.

Alexei holds Jack's dick with one hand and takes the head in his mouth. Jack grunts, and then moans softly when Alexei sucks. Although Alexei has never blown Jack before, he knows from experience with his hands what Jack likes. Jack likes a long warmup and a strong finish. He likes to be kissed and touched until he’s tingling, and then gotten off hard and fast. His dick is heavy in Alexei’s mouth, thighs tense against Alexie’s shoulders. Jack passed “warmed-up” around the time Alexei’s knees hit the pillow.

 Alexei makes sure to swallow as much of Jack as possible, and let his hand make up for what he can't take. Jack groans and pants around his fingers and it's hot to listen to him. Alexei has been hard almost since he was through the hotel door, but he's trying not to make this about him. Jack's free hand is twisted up tight in the bedsheets. Alexei reaches for it and Jack instantly tangles their fingers together with enough force that Alexei thinks he feels the joints creak.

Alexei swallows until it’s almost gagging him and sucks until it hurts. Jack's moans take on a high, desperate edge, like Alexei is giving more than he can handle. He’s trying so hard to be quiet and it makes him sound broken. He sounds _incredible._

Jack whines something around his hand, too muffled to be understood. Then his hand holding Alexei’s clenches and his hips jerk, and he comes. Alexei helps him through it, waiting until Jack has gone slack before pulling off.

“Ow,” Jack mutters.

Alexei looks up, alarmed.

Jack holds up the hand he’d had in his mouth. Red and purple teeth marks are scoured deeply into the meat of his thumb. Jack himself is flushed and glowing, sweat trickling down his face and neck. He drops the hand, licks his wine-red lips, and grins down at Alexei. “That was…wow.”

Just looking at Jack makes Alexei weak-kneed. Nevertheless, he pushes himself up until he can peck Jack on the lips and either cheek. “Deserve,” he replies. “I like make you feel ‘wow.’”

Jack’s laugh sends a puff of hot air across Alexei’s jaw. “What about you?”

Alexei is so hard it borders on painful. “I’m okay.”

“Bullshit,” Jack says, shockingly matter-of-fact for a man coming down off an orgasm. He scoots backwards onto the bed and tugs Alexei along with him. The condom is still on his softening dick, but he doesn’t seem to care. “Come here.”

Alexei follows. He lets Jack stretch them out on the bed, lying on their sides and facing each other.

Jack takes Alexei’s hand and guides it to his dick, thick and prominent in his boxers. Alexei sighs.

“Let me watch you?” Jack asks, and then takes his hand away.

 _Fuck_.

“Okay,” Alexei says. His voice and accent sound thick even to his own ears. He strokes himself through the fabric, tentative, because by now the contact is almost _too_ much.

“Yeah,” Jack breathes. He’s watching Alexei’s face, not his hand, as if Alexei’s expressions are what he wants, not the pornography of Alexei touching himself.

Alexei puts his hand down his shorts and arches into his own palm, groaning softly with relief. He wiggles enough to get his boxers down his hips. Jack’s gaze flickers down then, eyes wide and intent on how Alexei fists himself, smearing precome with his thumb. Heat is taking over Alexei’s entire body, particularly his face. He’s never been shy during sex before, but he’s never had someone watch him masturbate with such intensity. Jack watches like he’s absorbing every detail. Jack watches like he’s appreciating Alexei’s technique more than the luridness of Alexei fondling his balls.

Alexei is the opposite of Jack. He likes to rev his motor quickly and leave it running, skating the edge of orgasm as long as he can. He likes to get hard and stay hard. But it’s impossible to do that with Jack lying inches away, smelling like he does and honing in on Alexei’s mouth every time he bites his lip. Alexei can’t relax his fist or stop the push of his hips. He can’t hold back from coming, all over the comforter between them.

“Wow,” Jack says. He leans in and kisses Alexei roughly, like he can’t even wait until Alexei has caught his breath.

“Wow,” Alexei agrees.

Jack kisses him again. “Thank you, for doing that.”

“I like make you feel ‘wow,’” Alexei replies. He feels like he just finished a double shift in the playoffs.

Jack’s smile is radiant. “I’m going to get a towel. Don’t move.” He heaves himself upright and off the bed.

“Okay.” Alexei collapses onto his back. He couldn’t move if he wanted.

Jack comes back, sans condom and plus a wet towel. He cleans up Alexei and the worst of the spill on the bed. “It’s going to stain. I should have put something down.”

Alexei decides to circumvent Jack’s worry spiral by plucking the towel from his hands, tossing it onto the nearest waterproof surface, and kicking the comforter to the bottom of the bed. “Hotel be okay. Leave big tip for housekeeping, if worried.”

“Yeah.” Jack nods. “I’ll do that.”

“Good. Come back into bed, make me warm. You ruin blanket and I’m cold.” Alexei pulls his boxers back up and shuffles himself vertical until he can flop on the nearest pillow.

Laughter precedes Jack’s body thumping onto the mattress beside Alexei. “Oh, I ruined it, eh?”

“Who has idea? Not me.” No sooner is Jack within reach than Alexei is pulling him flush against his side. Jack curls up like he’s meant to be there.

“And you didn’t mind?”

“No.” Alexei rubs his face in Jack’s hair. “I like. I really, really like.”

Jack sighs. “Good. I liked it, too.”

They grow quiet, drifting comfortably. Eventually, Alexei stretches to turn off the bedside lamp. He definitely won’t be going back to his own room tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> i dug this hole for myself and now i live here.  
> more writings and omgcp on my [tumblr](http://punmasterkentparson.tumblr.com/).


End file.
